Modern wireless devices such as cell phones, tablets, and other portable computing devices often include multiple types of radios for communication purposes. For instance, a smart phone may include a 4G transceiver to connect to a cell tower, a WiFi transceiver to connect to a local internet hot spot, and a Bluetooth transceiver to connect to a nearby device such as a headset or keyboard. The WiFi transceiver can receive information at substantially the same time period as when the Bluetooth transceiver transmits information. In some examples, the 4G transceiver can transmit information at substantially the same time period as when the Bluetooth transceiver receives information. Thus, coexistence interference can result between the WiFi transceiver and the Bluetooth transceiver, or between the 4G transceiver and the Bluetooth receiver, operating in the smart phone, thereby reducing the effectiveness of communication of each of the collocated transceivers.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.